The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC008’. Variety ‘SAKPXC008’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in December 2006. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘5Bdw-7b-V1’ (unpatented), which had a pink flower with unknown vein color and a creeping plant habit. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid petunia line named ‘AM6-64A’ (unpatented), which had a pink flower color with a yellow throat and a mounding plant habit.
In December 2006, an F1 generation from the initial hybridization was grown and approximately 70 seeds were obtained. In February 2007, 70 seeds were sown and the plants were cultivated in a greenhouse. Segregation in the F1 generation resulted in plants that had pink flower color with vein, rose flower color with vein and either a mounding or semi-creeping plant growth habit. In May 2007, a plant was selected that exhibited a pink with red-purple vein flower color and a mounding plant growth habit from the group of plants.
In July 2007, plants were vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings. The plants were transplanted to an open field and evaluated for flower color and plant growth habit. A plant was selected that had a pink flower color, an excellent blooming ability and semi-creeping plant growth habit. The selection was propagated and plants of the selection were cultivated and evaluated in an open field. In November 2007, the selection was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In February 2008, the selection was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In May 2008, it was confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the selection were fixed and stable. The selection was given the experimental name ‘K2008-J-222’. The selection was later named ‘SAKPXC008’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative propagation.